


Found You

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [117]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 11





	Found You

A shock of blond hair popped into your vision seconds before strong arms wrapped you in a bone-crushing hug.

“You’re alive!” Prompto cried, his hold on you tight as he swayed from side to side. You stroked his hair, a familial smile on your lips as you consoled him. He buried his nose in your shoulder, no doubt having a dopey smile on his features as he held you. You two stood there, basking in one another’s presence for a few minutes more before he pulled back.

As soon as Prompto had stepped back, Noctis had taken his place, his palms resting on your cheeks as he lifted your eyes to meet his.

“You’re real?” Noct choked out, barely keeping the tears from dripping down his face. Your smile grew fonder, ruffling the man’s bangs before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m real, Noct. You found me,” you muttered. “And there’s no way you’re getting rid of me a second time.”


End file.
